Super Saiyan Gohan Legacy
by fernando11chiki
Summary: goku and chi chi are dead gohan get a job a capsule corp then heads to school. a more saiyan like gohan no saiyaman maybe buu not sure gohan/videl fic
1. Chapter 1

**Super Saiyan Gohan Legacy**

I don't own Dragonball/z/gt first Dbz fic

It has been 5 months since the destruction of cell and 3 months from bojack. Chi Chi was 6 months pregnant. The Son family was at CC visiting the Briefs family. That went everything went wrong Chi Chi died an so did her son die that she was 6 months pregnant from. With that beggin the story of Gohan the legandary Super Saiyan

_Flashback 3 hours ago _

_"'Chi Chi are you feeling well' ask Bulma "yeah i'm just a bit tired because of the pregnancy" Chi Chi reply _

_"mom I thick you should go and rest a bit if that is okay with you Bulma " said Gohan "no we came to visit I can't go I'm okay really is just the pregnancy" Chi Chi_

_"no I agree with Gohan Chi Chi go rest up in the guest room then when you are feeling better you can down" demand Bulma _

_"I SAID I'M O...O.." scream Chi Chi but just has she was about to finish screaming she pastout "mom-mom-mom get up I know your strong you can't leave me Bulma please help me" Gohan pleaded _

_"get her to the emergency room" demanded Bulma to the Demi-Saiyan _

_Gohan took Chi Chi to the emergency room were Bulma was doing everything possible to save Chi Chi life as well has the baby but it was no use during the struggle to keep her alive Chi Chi suffer a Heart Attack that kill her and their was nothing they could do for the baby he died to. After Chi Chi die her body started dissapering which ment that she was going to be allow to keep her body in the other world. the people that watch Chi Chi dead where Gohan, Bulma, and Vegeta _

_"G...G..Go..Gohan I'm sorry I did everything I could" said Bulma crying "I know thank you" murmur Gohan _

_"Gohan you are always welcome to stay hear as long as you want" Bulma _

_"no I don't want to stay be could you give me a job in CC please Bulma so I can't support myself if it's no trouble at all" ask Gohan still crying for his mother dead _

_"sure Gohan can't you star monday" Bulma said "yeah thank you for everything Bulma" murmur Gohan again _

_one hour later Gohan and Vegeta were in the GR talking _

_"Kaka brat your going to work and stop training" ask Vegeta "no I'm still going to trained that why I want to work hear so I can't trained with you and also I was hoping if you could teach me about my saiyan heritage" ask Gohan _

_"why do you want to learned about the saiyan's you never care what made you change your mind" said Vegeta _

_"I have always care is just that my mom would never allow to learned about my alien self" counter Gohan _

_"I will teach you I can see it in your eyes that you want to learned everything their is to learned about your heritage maybe your no hopeless their could be a saiyan in you" Vegeta toll Gohan "thank you My King" said Gohan and left. Vegeta was frozen by Gohan words someone call him King, Vegeta felt pride in Gohan for no being like the idiot of his father how denide his heritage. _

_end of Flashback_

it had been a 10 days since Chi Chi died and their was no way to bring her back because she died of a natural cause no body that was close to her was over her dead but they were still going on with their lives even Gohan and the Oxking how were the most affected be her dead the Oxking was still running his kingdom with an ironfist willed Gohan had stared working at CC a week ago today was his day off he decided that he wasn't going to trained today and insted worke on his saiyan studies.

Gohan was hard at work in his saiyan studies when he got hungry but he remember that was no food in the house so he decided to go get food. Gohan was flying over the mountains when he saw a girl outside of a storted Gohan landed in front of the girl how went she saw him she ran to hug Gohan

"hi Lime" said Gohan in a sad tone (she the girl how he meet before the cell games)

"what wrong Gohan" ask Lime "n...no..nothing wrong Lime what makes you thick something wrong" Gohan said nervous and sad

"you can't lie to me Gohan we being friends for seven months I know something wrong is better if you talk about it you will feel better by leatting it out" said Lime concert for her friend

"my ...my ..my mom die and so did the baby" Gohan said crying "I'm sorry Gohan your welcome to stay with us if you want I know my parents won't mine they own you their lifes" said Lime also crying (she know Gohan kill Cell also her Family)

"no I just came for some groceries I got a job at CC so I should be fine but thack you tho Lime it means alot that you would offer you home to me" Gohan similing

"Gohan can't I ask you for a favor you don't have to do it if you don't want" ask Lime "sure Lime ask away" said Gohan

"would you please trained me in martial arts I know I can't never be a strong as you but I still what to at least be able to protect my family from people like general thao" said Lime

"okay I will trained you in my days off for a couple of hours but their is a catch you must study if you don't then I won't trained you" said Gohan in a sturned voice "I will don't worry my mom always nags me about studing but why you" ask Lime

"because raw power will get you no where if you don't have a brain to go with it you would attack without thicking take my dad as and example he has great power but never a brain to match which would always bit him in the ass" said Gohan crying remmebering his father "okay Gohan when do we start"ask Lime she saw Gohan crying she knew why but din't want to puss it

"next week same day as today so be ready" said Gohan and walk in to her storted to get his groceries after Gohan got his groceries and had a quick chat with Lime Family he went to his own home to prepared his food supricingly he was a good cook

**3 and half years later **

it had being 3 and half years since Chi Chi died Gohan was no longer the nice sweer boy that his mother remember know he was a saiyan he was cruel ruthless and unforgiving unless you were his friends then you would see the kind Gohan but to everyone else he was a jerk and Vegeta couln't be prouder he knew their language and all their believes he no longer felt human he felt like and outcast.

during that time Vegeta had reached Super Saiyan 2 thanks to Gohan. Also Gohan knew everthing their was to know about his saiyan heritage which cause Vegeta to respect Gohan. Also Vegeta was a father of two Trunks how was nearly 5 years old and Bra how was 3. Krilling was a dad and not bald he had a daugther how was 4 Marron (I know in the show she is like 2 but I have and idea for her and also Bra not a fan of GT). Also Lime was know working with Gohan at CC she had started 2 months ago and also she was the second strongest human in the world only next to Tien but would soon surpass him tanks to her training with Gohan in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. One year after Chi Chi dead Gohan gather the Dragonballs and wish that the time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber be unlimited (I think you could only go twice in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber so if I'm wrong do tell) also the second wish was that you couln't age willed you were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber of course Gohan never toll Vegeta because he fear that Vegeta would hog the room.

Today we find our favor demi-saiyan in the Lookout ready to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for the next to days this time by him self he toll Lime if she could let him trained this two days by him self she wasn't to happy about missing training but she accepted because she knew Gohan also deserved his alone time.

know that Gohan was training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber his first year was nearly complete he only had a 3 weeks left when he felt a power that he had never felt before Gohan try to bring it out with everything he could Gohan scream with everthing he had also those screams turn into agony after a willed but when he was finnaly able to bring out the power Gohan change he became a Super Saiyan 3 he had silver spiky hair that look just like super sayain 2 his eyes where no longer teal they where silver his eyebrowns where were black and the aura around him was white willed it had black thunder (I don't like the anime Super Saiyan 3 so I made up own). After his trasnformation Gohan trained no stop for the remainding time he had an also the next year he had the trasformation turn out to drained a lot of power but Gohan was able to use his brained so he was able to find a way to keep his trasformation for longer periods of time by meditating it help his durability by the time he got out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber he was able to keep it for 4 hours but he wasn't going to tell anybody he was only going to tell Vegeta

The next day Gohan was done with his new invetion which only was for the z fighters because they were the only people strong enough for using them unless they would make the max gravity 5x earth then they could sell it but since it was 200x they couldn't it sell it the invention were gravity bonds which where wrist bands they would activate on voice coment on what gravity you want. After that was done Gohan went to the GR room for his daily spart with Vegeta Lime decided not to spart today instead she decided that she would play a little bit with Bra and Trunks.

at the GR Vegeta was watting for Gohan he couln't wait to defeat Gohan he felt that he had surppast Gohan in strength he was wrong. Gohan walk in the room and Vegeta said "about time you got hear did you finish the gravity bonds"

"yes" Gohan said and trew a pair of wrist bands to Vegeta "just call out the gravity you want and each wrist band will take that gravity" said Gohan

"200 time Earth Gravity" Vegeta said and then he felt a weight increase in his hands "impressive Gohan you outdone your self this time I can't barly pick up my hands but that will change when I become a Super Saiyan or 2 how do you want fight" ask Vegeta

"how about Super Saiyan 3" Gohan said and trasform "what when did you reach the next level i'm sure I would have felt this kind of power" demanded Vegeta haw struck

"2 days ago so want to spart or chiken out" ask Gohan with a Vegeta like smirk

"we fight what do you expect and Gohan your a true saiyan and before we fight tomorrow I want you to bring Piccolo"

"why I though you guys hate each other"

"just do it tell him is time"

"whatever I tell him get ready to loose" said Gohan and charge at Vegeta who was already a Super Saiyan 2 will Gohan was a Super Saiyan 3 they crash elbow to elbow with Gohan being a lot stronger that Vegeta how no longer felt the gravity in his hand and also did Gohan.

Vegeta was trowing punches to Gohan how was dogging like it was nothing which was causing Vegeta to become frustreated but it still brot a similed to his face that Gohan was giving him everthing he had and din't hide his power from him

Gohan continued to doged Vegeta until he saw an opening and punch him in the gut that cause Vegeta to loose his breath. Gohan seing Vegeta drop his guard try to kick him in the head but Vegeta saw this comming and was able to block the kick by bringing his hand up that when Vegeta saw that Gohan had his gut exposs and trew a punch that connected with Gohan but did no demage it did for demage to Vegeta that Gohan.

they continued like this for about two hours until Vegeta hands heavy because of the gravity and also the fact that he was heavly bruise he was panthing Vegeta was getting tire but Gohan bearly had any scratches which ment he still had energy to spared. Gohan notice the conditon Vegeta was on an he din't want to kill him because he realise that if Vegeta pass out with the gravity bonds he would died so he got an idea.

"Vegeta what do you say we finish this with a bang let's deactivate the gravity bonds then we finish it with one final attack" said Gohan

"your speaking like a true saiyan" complemented Vegeta "deactivate gravity" both said

"GALICK GUN" scream Vegeta putting his hands in the like a kamehameha but in a higher position and on his left side rather then right

"MASEKO-HA" scream Gohan putting his left hand on top of his right above his forhead (yeah I like Maseko and Galick Gun better that Final Flash or the Kamehameha it a mouth full)

both attack connected with one another the Galick Gun was purple will Maseko-Ha was Gold. The Galick Gun struggle to over power the Maseko-Ha but it couln't the Maseko-Ha over power the Gaalick Gun and then it made it way to his target Vegeta how brase for impact. After the attack connected with Vegeta he passout Gohan ran to Vegeta and tool him to the regenaration thank but Trunks, Lime, Bra and Bulma saw Gohan drop Vegeta into the thank.

"how are you and what have you done to my dad" said Trunks

"Trunks it's me Gohan" reply Gohan "your not Gohan he was Gold and Black hair not Silver" counter Lime

"Super Saiyan 3 does have Silver hair let me power down and I will show you" said Gohan and power down to his normal base form

"you look cool with Silver hair Go'an" said Bra (she is 3)

"thank you Bra" Gohan said with the normal Son poss (I don't know how t descrive it saw just use your imagination thanks) with that Gohan left home before anybody question him about being a Super Saiyan 3 using Instant transmission (yeah he know instant transmission and nearly all the other mover I just din't mentioned before sorry he learned it on his own from all the training he has done and also the fact that he remember how his father did it see brains do help)

the next day at capsule corp in the gravity room

everyone was in the gravity room Vegeta, Lime, Bulma, Tien, Krillin, Yamcha, Oxking, 18, Master Roshi, Chiaotzu, Trunks, Piccolo, Dende, Bra, and Marron they were just waiting for the last guess to arrive Gohan

everyone was getting impatiant waithing for the demi-saiyan but then he apper in the middle of the gravity room when he saw everyone his graw drop he said "ooo hi everyone"

after everyone greatted the demi-saiyan he sa Vegeta dress in the royal clothes of a saiyan which could only mean one thing he was becoming an elite saiyan warrior Gohan bow to Vegeta and put his right hand to the King so he may what he saw fit

**"Gohan Son son of Kakarrot how was a 3rd class saiyan how father was Bardock also 3rd class saiyan why should you become and Elite Saiyan Warrior"** ask Vegeta (the bold words are in the saiyan language)

**"My King I'm have being in wars since the age of 5 when I fough the saiyan warrior Nappa and the Prince of all Saiyans Vegeta, then I fough Frieza and his organization, I also have fough against the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly, Friezar's Brother Cooler, the Androids, and I destroy the moster Cell and Bojack a Tyrant trap by the Kai's and i'm the only Super Saiyan 3 alive"**

**"show me your Super Saiyan 3 trasformation"** comendet Vegeta

**"has you wish my King"** responded Gohan and trasforn then bow again with his hand to Vegeta again. the ones that had not seen Gohan has a Super Saiyan 3 had their jaws on the floor

Vegeta simile at Gohan then brot out a sword and said **"Gohan Son I welcome you to the Elite Class of the Saiyans for your** **bravery and extrodinary accomplish ments"** Vegeta put the sword on Gohan hand not before cutting him then he gave the sword to Gohan meaning that he was an Elite Saiyan Warrior.

"thank you my King and thank you my Friends" said Gohan with a strin voice

everyone went and hug Gohan half to dead and ask him when he had turn into a Super Saiyan 3 he answer all their question then they had a free far all battle between all the z fighter and the Saiyans also Piccolo Gohan won .

3 Years Later

"WHAT NO WAY I"M NOT GOING TO HIGH SCHOOL I"M A SAIYAN WARRIOR NOT A BOOKWORK" scream Gohan

"Yes you are you have being a warrior for the last 7 years is time you go to school" demanded Bulma

"warriors don't rest in times of peace you must always be ready why don't I just take the test equbalint to a High School Diploma"

"because your mom wanted you to go to school and it would make her happy you start in 2 weeks"

"but but but my training"

"after school and in the weekens time chamber I know Vegeta still dosn't know"

"okay I will go but let me go this to weeks and trained so I can't get it all out also I want to go to shool as a Super Saiyan 3 or no deal" smirk Gohan

"WHAT YOUR CRAZY NO SUPER SAIYAN 3 GOHAN" scream Bulma

"take it or leave it their is always a promesing carrear as a martial artist"

"fine" pount Bulma

okay this is my first DBZ fic I know it was a crapy chapter and crunch but I just wanted Gohan to stat school next Chapter and also Goten not Dead he was born in the other world can't wait for next chapter and Gohan in High School as a Super Saiyan 3 also he is not a dork so no saiyaman i hate saiyaman and Gohan is my favor charter ironic hu


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Dragonball/z/gt **

**I'm sorry for the crapy spelling in ch1, anyways here is ch2.**

**" "talking**

**' 'thoughts**

During the two weeks Gohan had before he would go to school he try to convince Bulma to reconsider but it was no use Bulma had made her decision and it was final. Sometimes Gohan would get Vegeta to try and talk so sence into Bulma by saying he was "a warrior and not a nerd" but it was no use not even Vegeta would make Bulma reconsider so today was going to be Gohan first day of High School and school over all, Gohan was force to stay at CC because Bulma was scared Gohan would skip school and go to the Lookout and trained instead. No one knew Gohan was going to school but Bulma and Vegeta.

"Gohan get up you have and hour before school starts" Bulma said knocking the door in the room Gohan stay

three minutes later the door open and reveal a extremely stress Gohan wearing black jeans and a white long sleve shirt

"you look great but turn that frown up side down Gohan"

"how do you suppose I do that Bulma when your making me go to school I should stay and help you with then new inventions and then trained with Vegeta" Gohan said piss off "don't use that tone to me young man, be happy and try to make friends" Bulma counter

"fine but I won't make any promise about making friends and you said I could go a Super Saiyan 3 so do you have my new ID Bulma beause if you don't then forget about me going to school"

"yes I have your dum ID here it is" Bulma gave Gohan an ID to Gohan has him being a Super Saiyan 3

"thanks is breakfast ready please tell me you din't cook"

"good one Gohan I agree the woman cooking is terrible she makes rocks look delicious" said Vegeta how had arrive after sensing Gohan was awake "why you... my cooking is not that bad i'm getting better" said Bulma to her mate

"so did you cook or your Ms. Briefs" ask Gohan

"my mom cook"

"thank god I was thinking I was going to have to miss breakfast" relive felt over Gohan when he said that no saiyan should ever miss breakfast

"whatever Gohan just get to school on time" with that Bulma left as well as Vegeta

during breakfast nothing happen so know we find our favor demi-saiyan walking in Satan City has a Super Saiyan 3 he had 15 minutes before school start

Gohan continued walking when then he heard screams comming from a crowed that was in frot of him that when some one scream "they are going to kill as all if someone dosn't stop them soon man how I wish Mr. Satan was here" Gohan decided to see what was going on he frown when he saw their where crooks trying to steal the bank and the police couln't do any thing to stop them 'man the police is useless I should help them out before the kill someone' with that he walk to were the crime was taking place that when an officer saw him and was about to get him out of the the crooks way when Gohan toss him to the other cops

"I suggest you surrender know when i'm giving you a free pass" Gohan yell to the crooks how had clear view at Gohan. Gohan saw their was 5 of them

"don't make me laugh boy do you know how your messing with" counter a crook

"the real question his do you know how you messing with" Gohan said and saw that one crook came out side of the bank holding a hostage so their was 6 know and someone life in danger

"let her go if you know what good for you" the lady was in her mid 30 from what Gohan saw she look like she work in the bank

"shut up you talk big know get out and I may let you live" call the crook

"your making me loose my patience"

"I had enough of you eat led" all the crooks fire at Gohan. Gohan saw this comming and just caught every single one of the bullets

"is that all you got" said Gohan dropping the bullets to the floor "know is my turn" Gohan punch the floor which cause a tremor making everyone fall Gohan saw that the crook that had the lady drop her saw Gohan use Instant Transmission to where the lady was and pick her up then use Instant Transmission to where the cops where and gave the lady to the. the cops stood in awe in frot of Gohan and he said "here take care of her willed I finish them off" the cops could only nod

"what are you how did you do that" yell the crook how was reveal to be the leader he was scared for his life

"turn your self in and no harm will come to you"

"shut up punk"

"whatever is your funeral" with that Gohan charge to the crook at inhuman speed and took them out in 11seconds "they are KO you should arrest them know and don't worry i'm a good guy and they are not dead but they will be out for a couple hours" said Gohan to the chief

"thank you and how are you" said the woman how was held hostage

"no one mam i'm just glad I was here to help and I should get going if i'm not in time i'm dead" with that Gohan left to school unknown to him their was a short girl with a baggy shirt that was approching the crime seen

"how did this it harly looks like police work"

"ooo Videl you din't see" ask the Chief

"off course I din't see why would I be asking if I did" said Videl "well it was a boy around your age he had silver hair and eyes he was also wearing black jeans and a white long sleve shirt and had an Orange Star High Shool pin"

"he had and Orange Star pin then he must go to school I will find out how he his Chief but tell how did he took them out"(yeah I made Gohan stop the crime as a Super Saiyan 3 he doesn't think he should hold his power because he his and elite saiyan)

Know we find Videl at OSHS in her homeroom class taking with her best friend Erasa "so your saying this guy goes to our school and he can't make a crater and stop bullets with his bare hands" ask Erasa "yeah ahnd he also has silver hair and eyes" said Videl 'why does that sound familiar' thought Erasa

"quiet down my young scholar's" said the homeroom teacher the sarcasm was notice "today we have a new student he scored perfect on all he entrance exams saw he actually know how to read you can all learned a lot from this young man" instally their was a murmur about _'bookworm and teacher pet' _

"you can't come in my boy" Gohan walk in with a confident smirk on his face, all the girls when they saw him walk in their eyes were replace with hearts he was tall to be exact six feet two inches tall

"come my boy introduce your self to the class" said the teacher

"ok my name his Son Gohan" responded Gohan

"any thing that you want to add to that" said the teacher

"like what" ask Gohan

"any hobbie that you may have"

"oooo yeah I being studying Martial Arts since I was 4 years old" responded Gohan he was trying to be nice because Bulma had ask bur he already wanted to destroy the school so he could go home and trained

"thanks for sharing that thake your seat is next to Erasa"

"how Erasa" ask Gohan

"that my new boy" Erasa got up so Gohan new where to take his seat

once Gohan got to his seat he sat down and close his eyes they din't do anything in homeroom after all he could sleep in this class

"so your the guy" said Videl

"i'm how"

"the one that stop the rovery in satan bank"

"yeah what thats that have to do with you"ask Gohan

"that my job to stop crooks and thiefs"

"whatever I just did what I thought was right" said Gohan

"do you know how i'm" ask Videl

"no and I don't care know let me sleep" counter Gohan

"i'm Videl Satan daughter of Hercule Satan the man that beat Cell and the aliens" Videl said to Gohan (the alien is Bojack)

"look girl I know for a fact that your father din't beat Cell or Bojack and also for the record I hate your daddy know shut up and let me sleep" with that Gohan close his eyes. Videl sat on her sit and stay quiet

5 minuter later

"you said your name is Son Gohan and that you do Martial Arts" ask Erasa to Gohan

"yes" was all Gohan said

"is your father Son Goku"

"yeah I how do you know" ask Gohan and hopening his eyes

"my father was a friend of his I know what happend to Goku and your Chichi"

"how do you know that who's your father because only close people to my family know that" ask Gohan angry and surprice

"Shinhan Tien and my mother was also a friend of your dad her name is Launch" responded Erasa

"if you are Tien daughter why have we never met"

"my dad never wanted to put my life in danger with all the battles you guys had and everything I know it was you how kill Cell if you dan't belife me sence my Ki it's stronger that anybody here I just don't show it to hurt Videl pride she is my bestfriend and I would never want to hurt her" respond Erasa. Gohan scan her Ki she was stronger then everyone here her power was equal to when Vegeta first came to Earth "you are Tien daughter but shouln't you be stronger I mean Tien loves to trained so you should be stronger also do you know how to fly" ask Gohan

their was a moment of silence

"yes I know how to fly and i'm not stronger because I don't see why we have you and the rest of the Z fighters also I just trained enough to stay in shape and so if any guy would try and thing funny I could crush them"

"I see" was all Gohan could say

it was know lunch time in OSHS Gohan went to a tree he was already done eating and was by himself he han't made any friends other than Erasa but seing she was friends with Videl she would probably hang with her so Gohan sat indian style to meditate

"hey Gohan wat yo doing" Erasa said trying to sound cute

"meditating why are you here I thought you would be with your friends" said Gohan

"nah they can manage without me they don't like you but I do and your also my friend. besides they were getting on my nerve all they keep on saying is that your a jerk"

"how is saying i'm a jerk"

"Videl and Sharpener"

"how his Sharpener I have never seen him or have I"

"he's the jock that sit's next to Videl and he also has a crush on her also he is Hercule biggest fan"

"no wonder he thinks i'm a jerk, he is also kissing up"

"that's what I said also can I ask you a question"

"sure where friends so ask"

"why is your hair Silver my dad said it could turn Golden and your original color is black"

"has Tien toll you what i'm"

"yeah that your half alien"

"so you know okay is the 3rd stage of being a Super Saiyan and the Gold with Teal eyes is the 1st and 2nd"

"can you show me"

"yeah after school want to come with me to CC and meet Bulma i'm sure she will be surprice when she finds out your Tien daughter"

"yeah is going to be funny I can already imagine her face"

with that Lunch ended

**okay that was Ch2 I wanted Erasa to have a major roll in the fic and Gohan to hate the Satan's with passion also I did this because I though it was stupid in the anime how she bearly got any face time I mean even nappa and the gnyu fags got for face time. Also I was thinking of making Erasa, Gohan first crush I mean Videl can't have it easy to win Gohan heart. ALSO THANKS TO EVERYONE HOW REVIEW AND ADDED THE FIC TO THEIR FAV IT MEANS ALOT. TELL WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT MY ERASA AND GOHAN IDEA**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT**

**I'm sorry for the crappie spelling in Ch.2 **

Sorry for the hiatus my computer had a virus and I got it back a month ago but I had writer block and so yea. Also big thanks to everyone how is still a fan of the Fic even after the long wait. 

After lunch ended Erasa and Gohan made there way to their last class that happen to be Gym. For Gohan it was an opportunity to show everyone just how was the best but to Erasa it was just another day of holding back and not to put people to shame.

"Gohan I hope you don't try to upstage the whole class in Gym "said Erasa

"Why is not my fault this so call students are weak I'm not holding back a Saiyan Elite never hides his/her power" counter Gohan "But, Gohan people will think is wearied to beat Videl in a fight because she was trained by Hercule"

"Okay Erasa you just cross the line I'm not going to throw a fight because you don't want your friends feelings hurt if Vegeta would find out I lost on purpose all the work I put to gain his respect would be for nothing because he would loose all the respect he has for me know so it's out of the question"

"Gohan I know having is respect is important to you and I know it wasn't easy to earned but I just looking out for you I mean people are already looking at you like and outcast for what you did in the bank and saying you hate Hercule" said Erasa "It's okay Erasa I don't mind being an outcast I welcome it that way I won't have to worry about fitting in or anything come on let get to class and let show everyone what the son and daughter of the Z Fighters can do."

"Yea no more holding back well to me everyone expect Videl she is still my best friend"

"You may hold back with here but I won't"

"I know Gohan"

"Thanks for understanding come on let's get to class is about to stared"

With that Erasa and Gohan made their way to the Locker rooms for girls and guys respectably. After they got dress the class met in the wrestling room.

"Okay class today is the second weak in the four weak courses in Martial Arts as we know Videl has agree to teach the class I saying that because I see we have a new student the perfect scores boy" said the Coach most of the class laugh at that statement (Coach doesn't know about stopping the crime in the bank)

"So you think just because she is the Assholes daughter she is strong she is nothing but a weakling" counter Gohan to the Coach statement

"How dare you say that about the daughter of are savior and how dare you call Hercule and Asshole" said the Coach

"He his not my savior and he his and Asshole because all he those is boost about how great he his Father and my other Teacher have tough me never to boost to always show respect to my opponent" said Gohan just went Gohan was saying that Videl walk in.

"Gohan you say you have trained in Martial Arts since you were 4 how your senseis were" ask Videl

"Yes My teacher first was Ma Junior, second My Father Goku Son, and last but not least Vegeta."

"You mean the Goku Son and Ma Junior that fought in the Finals of the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament" ask Videl and the Coach at the same time

"Yes what's the big deal they were both really weak back then wend I was Four My Uncle Raditz destroy both of them together so yeah they were weak back then to the standards we fight know"

"How can you say they are weak that fight is consider the greatest fight in the WMA TOURNAMENT?" said Videl

"Like I said my father bother how he didn't know he had came and challenge them both to a fight and destroy them"

"What do you mean he didn't knew he had" ask Videl

"You're a noise one aren't you okay my dad was separated from his family at birth and was raise by Grandpa Gohan his real name was Kakarote anyways Teach I challenge you one on one no time limit just to show you how weak you are"

"Okay but I must warned you my dad says I'm nearly as strong has he his"

"hahahahahahaha don't make me laugh your dad is weak like I said before let's just fight I'm tire of talking I need to exercise" (Yeah Gohan is arrogant but come on he grew up with Vegeta he has the right to)

With that both Gohan and Videl made their way to the mat's in the wrestling room Erasa was trying to talk Gohan out of destroying Videl, willed that was going on most of the class was making bet's on how long Gohan was going to last although some of the girls that though he was cute were betting in Gohan favor all the guys were in Videl corner.

Videl got in to her stands first that was very aggressive and unbalance to everyone it look perfect expect for Gohan and Erasa all her weight was in her legs which only cause her loose speed. Gohan just got in a stands that Vegeta had recently taught him off curse he dint's say that.

"Ready to loose petty boy"

"Whatever wrench let's just get this show or massacred started how ever I feel is how your going to do"

The fight got under way with Videl Charging at Gohan how had ignored the "wrench" comment to the students Videl was moving at and amazing speed but to Gohan she was going at a Turtle speed. When Videl got to Gohan she started throwing punches left and right Gohan was just evading them like nothing was happening which was getting Videl frustrated.

"Man look at Videl go she no letting Gohan do anything is just a matter of seconds before she destroys Gohan petty face" comment Sharpener

"Your wrong Sharpener Gohan is just toying with Videl he can't throw a punch and end the match when he wants he his only trying to humiliate Videl at her own game Martial Arts" said Erasa in a sad tone

"Hold still so I can punch jerk" said and agitated Videl

"Sure" said Gohan. How at the moment caught Videl right hand when she try an uppercut. Gohan then punch Videl very lightly to not cause and internal damage. Videl was holding her stomach gasping for air.

"Stay down VI you don't know what you got yourself in when you accepted to fight Gohan" suggested Erasa

Videl didn't listen and got up ignoring the pain she was feeling. She charged at Gohan again but this time before she got to Gohan she jump and try to kick Gohan in the face but he just caught her kick and threw her to the floor, Videl bravely stood up again but this time Gohan wasn't so forgiving her for the first time since the fight started charged at Videl and when he was about the reach her he disappeared to everyone eyes except Erasa how was following Gohan moment using her Ki. The next thing the class saw was Gohan fist implanted in Videl gut after that Gohan just pick her up by her neck and threw her out the ring those ending the match end living a extremely bruised Videl but still conscious but just barely.

The entire class was in dead silence they had never seen her loose a fight and know she was destroyed by a boy how only happen to have toy with her.

"Gohan you had promised you would go easy on Videl know look at her she his barely conscious" snapped Erasa

"I did when'd easy on her that stands I took I just learned it a month ago did you really think I would punch her with all my strength hit would have kill her I just humiliated her show she won't be so full of her self and learned that there is always someone stronger then you"

Videl and the entire class was listening to the argument between Gohan and Erasa and they were all shock to here that Gohan had gone easy on her most people made not to self not to ever get on Gohan bad side.

'Just you wait Gohan when Mr. Satan finds out someone harm is little girl your in for it' thought Sharpener 'I will tell him at today class that will get me a step closer to Videl going out with me'

**That's Chapter 3 next chapter Erasa finally meats Bulma, Lime goes to school and someone from the pass returns.**


End file.
